


How Nico Learned to Love from Five Days that Used to be Meaningless For Him (+ One Special Day)

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: There were days in a year that Nico could not care less about, even though people seemed to make quite a big deal of those days. But along the way of his relationship with Will, those days start to have special meaning for him.





	1. Day #1: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first reason for writing this one was simply because I wanted to write something for Nico's birthday (January 28). At first I wanted to make a one-shot with a 5+1 theme. But then it got a bit too long for a one-shot (at least for my liking), so I decided to make it a multi-chaptered one. I will post each chapter every 3 days so the last chapter will be posted on January 28, right on Nico's birthday.  
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
>  
> 
> (also, special thanks to a dear friend of mine who helped me with the title <3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico hated Valentine's Day. That was why he did not want to go out of his cabin on that day. But Will came to his cabin, and Nico told him why he hated Valentine's Day.

*******

“I didn’t see you at breakfast,” Will asked once Nico opened the door for him.

Nico stared at Will for a second and then he sighed.

“Because I didn’t go,” Nico said, matter-of-factly.

“Nico,” Will said with the tone that has become a little bit too familiar for Nico. “Breakfast is the most important meal in a day, Neeks.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “So you come here just to lecture me about that?”

Will grinned. “That, and a few other things.” He stretched out one of his hands that he had been hiding behind his back. “Here, I brought you some breakfast,” he said, showing a plate with some French toast and eggs on it.

Nico could not help but to smile a little as he took the plate from Will.

“Thanks, Will,” he said, half-mumbling. He already ate two granola bars so he was not that hungry, but knowing how Will had been kind enough to bring him something felt nice.

Holding the plate, Nico stepped away from the door. Will invited himself in and closed the door behind him. Nico walked to his bed.

“But really, Nico. Why you didn’t come to breakfast?” Willa asked as he followed Nico.

Nico sighed. “Long story,” he said.

He climbed to his bed and sat cross-legged there. He leaned against the headboard and put the plate on his plate. Will sat on the bed too, close to him. He bent down to put whatever it was that he’d been hiding behind his back to the floor. Nico was about to ask what it was but Will already asked him another question.

“Care to share?”

“I’ve told you it’s a long story.”

Will shrugged his shoulder, slightly smiling. “It’s okay. I have the time to listen.”

Nico’s heart fluttered a bit. There was something about Will that made Nico feel safe. Like he could trust Will with everything.

Nico bit his lip, then he placed the plate on the nightstand next to his bed.

“The thing is,” Nico said. “Today is February 14.”

“Valentine’s Day,” Will said, nodding a little. His eyes looked a bit softer.

“Yeah. And I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Huh?” Will’s eyes widened and for a second, it looked like a shadow fell on his face.

Nico bowed his head down, absently drawing little circles on his bedsheet.

“Have I ever told you about how I met Cupid?”

Will tilted his head to the left as he kept his eyes at Nico.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Is it okay if I ask you how?”

“Well,” Nico said as he pulled his knees to his chest. “Here’s the story.”

He wrapped his arms around his knees, and started telling Will about his encounter with Cupid. About that dark times that Nico completely hate to think about. Nico would do anything to erase that from his memory. But somehow, after telling it to Will, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted out of his chest.

“So yeah,” Nico said and let out a long sigh. He rested his chin on his folded knees and looked at Will. “That’s why I hate Valentine. It’s like… The day just made the memory kind of…resurfaced.”

Will smiled softly. “It must be really hard, huh? I could not even imagine how you must have felt at that time.”

Nico shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyway,” he said. “That’s why I don’t feel like going out of my cabin tonight. I mean… I felt bad that I…” he paused and moved his hand vaguely as he tried to find the way to express what he meant. “You know, I don’t want to ruin people’s excitement about this day by…looking all gloom and miserable.”

“Oh, Nico…” Will said as he shifted closer to Nico. “Why do you have to feel that way? Just because other people like something, doesn’t mean that you have to pretend that you like it too.” Will raked his fingers through Nico’s dark curls.

Nico groaned and leaned to rest his forehead on Will’s shoulder. Will’s hand slid down from his hair to his back, where he rubbed it soothingly.

Nico sighed. He could only let his guard down in front of a very few people. And for reasons that Nico could not understand himself, Will was one of those people.

For a while, none of them said anything. But the silence and Will’s presence comforted Nico like a warm blanket. Nico took a deep breath, then he pulled away. That was when he saw the thing that Will put on the floor. Nico lifted his head up to meet Will’s eyes.

“Will? Why you have a bouquet with you?”

How Will’s face changed colors into a deep shade of red so quickly was almost comical.

“Oh, uh…” Will leaned down to quickly snatched the bouquet. “It was nothing,” he said as he hid the bouquet behind his back.

Nico rolled his eyes.

“Will. I just told you something that literally has been one of my biggest secrets,” he said. “And now you are refusing to tell me one simple little thing?”

Then a thought crossed Nico’s mind.

Nico was pretty sure that there were roses in that bouquet. And today was Valentine’s Day. What if Will just got that bouquet from someone?

From someone who liked Will and had enough courage to tell him by giving him that bouquet?

Nico knew for sure that even though Will often denied it, Will was actually a hopeless romantic.

“Is it because of Valentine’s Day?” Nico tried to joke. He even forced a smile that he hoped looked like a teasing one.

“Did you just get it from someone?” Nico asked another question.

If it was even possible, Will’s face got even redder now.

“Uhm… I…” Will paused and nervously ran a hand over his head.

Another thought flashed in Nico’s mind.

What if it was _for_ someone?

Somehow, that possibility felt even _worse_.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nico felt like blood was draining out of his face as Will slowly opened his eyes.

“It’s actually for someone.”

Nico’s heart lurched down to his stomach. He unconsciously gripped his bedsheet with one hand and forced himself to fake a smile.

“Really?” he asked, cursing himself as he could hear how his own voice trembled. “Who…Who is it for?”

Will’s blue eyes were as soft as his smile when he pulled his hand from behind, so Nico could see the bouquet now.

“It’s for you,” he said as he slowly handed out the bouquet to Nico.

Nico let out a small surprised gasped. He looked at the bouquet then his eyes darted to Will’s eyes.

“For me?”

Will nodded, a shy smile on his face.

Feeling like he was half-hypnotized, Nico took the bouquet. He stared at the bouquet for a while, at the red roses and yellow sunflowers, tied together with a white ribbon. He looked up at Will again, still with confusion.

“But…why?”

Will’s smile disappeared. Will ran his hands over his face, then clasped them beneath his chin.

“Promise you won’t get mad at me?”

“Oookay?”

Will sighed as his hands fell down to his lap.

“Listen, I did not know that you hate Valentine’s Day.”

Nico shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’ve never told you before about it.”

“Well, yeah. But it still makes me feel bad.”

“Will, just tell me, okay?”

Will bowed his head down for a second or two, like he was preparing to say something important. He lifted his head up again, and there was something in his eyes that Nico could not really put his fingers on to.

“I thought… Since... It’s Valentine’s Day, I wanted to ask whether you want…to go out with me?” Will was half-cringing, like he himself could not believe what he just said. Then he took a deep breath and exhale it out in a huff.

“So. Yeah.”

Nico stared at him. He was still a bit confused but he could feel heat was creeping in to his cheeks.

“You mean, like… go out together? To the dining pavilion? Or the campfire?”

Will scratched the back of his ear nervously.

“Kind of. Not really. Well, something like that?”

Nico raised up his eyebrows.

“I mean… go out as in…dating,” Will said.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at Will.

“Dating?” He said. “Like… like…as in… _boyfriends_?”

Gosh, the word sounded so foreign and strange in his tongue, but at the same time, it sparked some hope inside of him.

The corner of Will’s lips curled up higher into a gentle smile. “Well… I mean, yeah… That’s what I hope for.”

The heat that was creeping in on Nico’s cheeks was now burning his whole face. Nico bowed his head down. He bit his lower lip but a smile already bloomed and his chest felt like it was about to explode, and the butterflies in his stomach were now flapping their wings like crazy.

He lifted his head up and he kind of hated himself because he could not stop himself from smiling stupidly. But at the same time, he could not care less because he was just so _so_ happy.

He peeked at Will from beneath his eyelashes, and nodded.

“Okay,” he said, quickly looking down at the bouquet that he was holding.

“Really?”

Nico steeled himself to lift his head up, meeting Will’s eyes. Will’s smile was practically the brightest thing ever and it was just so beautiful. This time Nico didn’t even bother to think about how wide his own smile was as he nodded.

“Really.”

Will laughed and even his laughter was almost musical. Will reached out for Nico’s hand, holding it gently.

“So, boyfriends?” Will asked, half-whispering.

Nico gave him a single nod and held Will’s hand back, squeezing it a little.

“Boyfriends,” he said. The word still felt weird on his tongue and probably it would still felt weird for a while. But at the back of his mind, Nico thought he might get used to it eventually. He wouldn't mind it to get used to it.

Nico used to hate Valentine’s Day. But since that day, February 14 was no longer just a date that he dreaded to see on the calendar.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always loved <3  
> 2\. Next update is on January 16 :)


	2. Day #2: April Fools' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico hated April Fools Day. Especially when the Stolls played a prank on him. But this year, even though the Stolls still had the audacity to play a prank on him, Nico didn't hate the day as much as he usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early but I promised to update on January 16 and it's 1.20 AM here so it's right on schedule.

*******

Nico groaned.

“I hate April Fools.”

Next to him, Will laughed as he folded his arms across his chest. Nico covered his face with both hands, and let out an exasperated sigh. He peeked from between his fingers, half-hoping that somehow something really magical happened.

Nothing changed.

His cabin was still painted in a sickening shade of neon pink.

“I hate April Fools. And I hate the Stolls,” Nico said, slowly pulling his hands down from his face.

“It looks… bright,” Will said, turning his head to Nico. The laugh remained as a smile on his face. “It’s good you know, to have some bright things in your life.”

“I don’t do bright things, Will!” Nico said, resting his forehead against Will’s chest. “Having you with me already fulfilled my maximum quota of having bright things.” 

Will snorted lightly.  “Is it your kind of romantic lines to say to me, Neeks?”

Nico lifted his head up to meet Will’s blue eyes that were also smiling along with his lips. “Yeah,” he said, smirking a little. “And like it or no, you’re stuck with those stupid romantic lines.”

“As long as it’s you that I am stuck with, then I don’t mind at all, Neeks,” Will said as he ruffled Nico’s hair. He pressed a kiss on the crown of Nico’s head, then wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder.

Nico sighed as he rested his head on the side of Will’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Will said as the two of them gazed to the almost-unrecognizable Hades cabin. “I am pretty sure that it will be worn out soon.”

“I hope so,” Nico said. “I’ll give it until tomorrow morning, by the sunrise.”

“Hey, it could have been worse.” Will grinned, being the always-see-the-bright-side kind of person like usual. “It could have been your hair instead of your cabin.”

“Holy Hades, no!” Nico shuddered at the thought. He could not even imagine how he would-

He froze for a second, then his head snapped to look at Will.

“Will?”

“Hm?” Will hummed but still gazing at the pink cabin. There was a small amused smile on his lips when he angled his neck to look at Nico.

“Why are you wearing a bandana?”

The smile disappeared from Will’s lips in a split second as his hand flew to his head.

“Uh, nothing?”

Nico’s eyes narrowed as he tried to look at Will more carefully. He was too annoyed with how pink his cabin was this morning that he didn’t bother to be suspicious about how Will was wearing a bandana that practically covered his whole head.

“Hey, I need to go to the infirmary now,” Will said as took few steps backward, smiling awkwardly. He slid his left hand into the pocket of his jeans while his other hand was still holding the side of his head, like he was making sure that the bandana stayed in place.

“Will?” Nico took a step forward carefully.

“So, I’ll see you at lunch, Neeks?” Will said as he took another step backward.

Nico was surely one of the best fighters in the camp because he had a great reflex and movement. And he used those potentials at their finest as he leaped towards Will and grabbed the bandana.

Will let out a screech, trying to cover his hair with both hands. Nico held the bandana in his hands, staring at Will’s neon pink hair with a mix of amusement and confusion. But one thing for sure, this was one of the things that the Stolls did that he could appreciate.

Will with a neon pink hair was hilarious.

Yeah, he still looked gorgeous, which was a bit unfair.

But also _hilarious_.

“Oh gods, I love April Fools,” Nico said, shaking his head with amusement.

“No, you don’t!” Will said. “You just said you hated April Fools!” He dramatically put a hand on his chest.

“Oh, gods, “ Nico said, chuckling as he shook his head again. Then he stared at Will’s hair again, and let out another chuckle. “I love the Stolls!”

“You love the Stolls? Neeks, I thought you loved me!”

Nico froze again.

Did he love Will?

It had not even been two years yet since they started dating in February last year. Yet at the same time, what he felt to Will was already something so strong. Something that he had never experienced before. Within the times that they had spent as boyfriends, and even before that, the times they spent as best friends, Will already made Nico’s life become a better one.

Heck, Will even had made Nico become a better version of himself.

So did he love Will?

Damn yeah.

He loved Will.

And just like that, a smile quickly bloomed on Nico’s lips. His hearts constricted and suddenly it felt like his heart was too big for his chest.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re right. I love you.”

Will stared at him in a shock, like he didn’t expect it at all.

“What?”

Nico looked away. He was pretty sure now that his face was blushing, as he could feel the heat on his face, to the tip of his ears. But then he turned his head back to Will, and locked his eyes with him.

“I said I love you, Will,” he said. “I really do,” he added.

This time Will quickly closed the gap between them with wide steps. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulder and pulled him into his warm embrace.

“I love you too, Neeks,” Will said and pressed a kiss to the top of Nico’s head. “I love you too, so much.”

Nico buried his face against Will’s chest. He let Will rest his chin on top of his head as he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Nico inhaled the citrusy scent from Will. From that scent that had become so familiar, the warmth that Will was radiating, and how safe and comfortable he felt in Will’s arms, Nico finally understood why people said that home was more than just a building made of bricks and stones.

Will was his home.

For a while, they said nothing. Because nothing needed to be said. No words could define what they had between them anyway.

Will slowly pulled away from Nico.

“By the way,” Will said. “Do you think this will fade out soon?” he said, cringing as he tugged a lock of his hair.

Nico laughed. “I hope so,” he said. “I love you no matter what color your hair was, but the real you is the one that I am in love with.” Nico tiptoed a little and placed a chaste kiss on Will’s lips.

“Do you think the Hecate kids could do something about this?” Will asked.

“Maybe. But let’s just wait until tomorrow, okay?” Nico shrugged his shoulders. “It’s April Fools' Day anyway. Let the Stolls be proud of their glorious creativity, at least for today.”

April Fools was not Nico’s favorite thing. But at least, this would be one of the April Fools' Day that he would remember fondly.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are my motivation and I am loving every single one of them.  
> 2\. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next update is on January 19 :)


	3. Day #3: Thanksgiving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Day had never been a special day for Nico. But this year, he visited Will's house in Tennessee to celebrate Thanksgiving. Which meant it would be the first time for him to see Naomi Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have to be honest, I feel like this chapter is probably the hardest one to write than the other chapters. I do apologize if there is any part in this chapter that you might find offensive in any way, because I did not mean to offend anyone, in any way.

*******

Thanksgiving Day had never been a big deal for Nico before. For him it was just one of American culture that he felt indifferent about. But this Thanksgiving, it was different.

This Thanksgiving, somehow Will successfully made him come to his house in Tennessee.

Even now, when he was standing in front of the door of Will’s house, Nico tried to remember how blissfully happy Will had been when he agreed to come here. Will was so happy, he didn’t even argue when Nico told him that the only way he would go there was by shadow traveling.

Nico stared at the wooden door, internally telling himself that this would mean a lot for Will.

Okay, maybe not just for Will. For their relationship.

Also, Nico missed Will.

It was Will’s first semester of his premed program in the University of New Rome. Which meant that it was also the first time for them to be apart. Wil still insisted to limit Nico in using shadow travel. So despite Nico’s protest, he could only visit Will every two weeks. However, it was Thanksgiving Break now and Will decided to stick with his tradition to celebrate it with his Mother. And this year, somehow he managed to make Nico agree to come and visit them.

Nico took a deep breath to calm himself down, and let it out in a huff.  He pressed the doorbell, then waited.

It didn’t take long before he heard footsteps coming closer, muffled by the door. The sound of the footsteps quickly followed with the rattling sound of a key unlocking the door. The next second, the door swung opened, revealing a middle-aged woman who was slightly shorter than Nico. It took no time to see how Will and his mother shared the same blond hair and blue eyes. More than that, the warm smile that Ms. Solace had on her lips now was also the same kind of smile that Will had.

“Oh, you must be Nico!”

“Good morning Ms. Solace,” Nico said. Despite his nervousness, he tried to smile as he stretched out his hand. “Thank you for having me.”

“Oh, darling.” Instead of taking Nico’s hand that he was offering, Ms. Solace put her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Nico could not stop himself from letting out a small gasp of surprise. He got tense for a second as Ms. Solace hugged him. But something about the warm hug felt so comfortable and safe easily made the tension that he felt disappear. He relaxed into the hug and although rather awkwardly, put his left arm around her to hug her back.

Ms. Solace pulled away but still held Nico’s shoulders with both hands. Her smile still lingered on her lips as she looked at Nico more carefully.

“Oh, look at you. Such a fine and lovely young man. No wonder Will always talked about you so fondly,” she said as she gently patted his cheek.

Nico blushed furiously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uhm…. Thank you?” He said awkwardly, not really sure how to respond to that. “But Will can exaggerate things sometimes.” He ended it with a small nervous laugh.

“Also, I bring some…dessert, Panna Cotta,” Nico said, lifting up the paper bag that he had been carrying. He handed out the bag to Ms. Solace. “For…uh… maybe after the lunch?”

Ms. Solace’s eyes got widened.

“Oh, Nico, you don’t have to!” She said as she took the bag. She gave Nico another quick hug. “That is so sweet of you, darl.”

“It was nothing,” Nico said, smiling at her. “Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Solace.”

Ms. Solace waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, just call me Naomi, Nico,” she said. She stepped aside to make space for Nico.

“Please, do come in! Will is still taking a shower.”

Nico mumbled another thank you as he stepped in through the door.

Naomi Solace led him to the living room. It was not too big, but the large window that let the daylight coming in made it look bright. A thin white vitrage hung over the window, the yellow and white curtains were held in place on each sides of the window with white ribbons.

Naomi sat on the couch and put the paper bag that Nico gave her on the coffee table. Nico took a sit on one of the armchairs.

“Your house is really nice,” Nico said as he gazed around. The couch and the armchairs looked quite old, but the throw pillows with bright colors make them look comfortable.

“Thank you,” Naomi said with a smile. “It’s not big but well, it kept a lot of memories.”

Nico’s eyes fell on the end table next to the armchair that he was sitting on. There were a few picture frames there, but one of those pictures there made him gasp a little.

“You have _our_ picture?” He asked, turning his head to Naomi with raised eyebrows. Naomi’s smile got softer as she shifted closer.

“Yeah, I do,” she said as she reached out for the said frame. “I hope you don’t mind?” She asked carefully as she turned her head to look at Nico,

Nico blinked, but then quickly shook his head. “No… No.. I don’t mind.” His hand flew to rub the back of his awkwardly as he looked back at her, feeling how his cheeks were heating up again.

“I’m just… You know… I mean, I’m just surprised…” he said, cringing a little and let out a nervous chuckle.

Naomi laughed lightly then looked at the picture again as she slowly ran her fingers over the picture.

“How… How did you get it?”

“Will sent it to me,” she said, flashing a smile as she glanced at Nico. She looked back at the picture and smiled fondly at it. “He was so happy, you know, when you two started dating. Whenever he calls me, he always talks about you.”

“Oh,” Nico said. He could feel that he was still blushing, but there was also a warm nice feeling seeping in his vein. “Really?”

“Uh huh,” Naomi hummed as she nodded. “And when he sent me this picture, I could see how happy he is with you.” She turned to Nico, and her blue eyes were also smiling as softly as her lips as she handed out the framed picture to Nico.

Nico took the picture and stared at it. He remembered that it was a picture taken last summer, just a few months ago. Calypso and Leo came for a visit, when Calypso proudly show them a camera that she said was a gift from Leo. Calypso took pictures of basically everyone in the camp, including Will and Nico. In the picture, Will had his bright smile as he had an arm rested comfortably around Nico’s shoulder. Nico had his arms crossed over his chest and his black Ramones shirt was a contrast to Will’s orange camp shirt. Those shirts were not the only contrast about them. But still, there was something that they looked to have in common. They looked _happy_. Even if Nico only had a faint smile on his lips, Nico himself could see a soft glow of happiness on him.

His heart fluttered.

It was not like it was the first time he saw the picture. But Naomi’s way of looking at the picture and talking about it made something sweet melted in his chest.

(Nobody had to know that he had the same picture in his wallet. The only one knew about it was Leo when Nico asked him to print another copy of the picture. But even Leo did not know where Nico kept the picture)

(He knew that Will kept the picture, framed, placed on the nightstand next to Will’s bed in his dorm in New Rome)

(But there was no way he would let Will know where he kept that picture. He had a reputation to hold)

“It’s a very nice picture,” Nico said, this time allowing himself to smile as he gave back the frame to Naomi.

“It is,” Naomi said. “You have no idea how grateful I am to know that he finally found someone who can make him so happy now,” Naomi said, smiling again as she stared at the picture.

For a while, none of them say anything. Until Naomi cleared her throat.

“But, Nico, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Nico lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head. “No, go ahead.”

Naomi took a deep breath and exhaled it out as she put back the frame on the end table. She shifted a little on the couch to face Nico. “Nico, I know that you make Will happy. But does he make you happy, though?”

Nico froze for a second. He probably looked so confused or something, because Naomi leaned forward a bit and gently placed her hand on Nico’s knee.

“Nico, I know you’re a good person. You deserve to be happy. But most importantly, what you have between you two can only work if both of you are happy.”

Something constricted in Nico’s chest. It just felt so nice to know that someone cared about him and how he felt. Nico smiled and carefully placed his hand over Naomi’s.

“Don’t worry, Naomi,” he said. “I am happy with him. And even if I am not, Will always knows how to make me happy again,” he said earnestly.

The smile on Naomi’s face got wider as her eyes twinkled. “Good to hear that,” she said. “If he ever does anything that hurt you or anything, you tell me, okay? And I will talk to him.”

Nico laughed, half-amused. “Naomi, believe me. I don’t think Will was capable to hurt anyone’s feeling.”

He smiled softly then continued. “Will was a very good, amazing person, Naomi. And now I know from whom he got the traits.”

Naomi laughed as she pulled her hand away from Nico.  “Oh, also, I need to ask you another question.”

Nico arched an eyebrow. “Sure. What is it?”

“There had been a few people who…saw that picture and asked who’s the young man next to Will,” Naomi said, this time looking at Nico with a serious expression. “So far, I only told them that you are Will’s best friend in the summer camp.”

Nico nodded as he brushed off some of his hair from covering his eyes.

“So, are you okay with it, or you want me to change how I answer the question?”

Nico stayed quiet for a moment, chewing his lower lip as he contemplated about the question. Had she asked that question two years ago when he and Will were just dating for a few months, he would probably be freaking out. He remembered that in the first few months of them dating, he would still cringe at how Will referred to him as his boyfriend. But now Nico was at the point where he started to be comfortable about himself. Including about being in a relationship with someone that he loved. He looked at Naomi.

“Are you okay with people knowing about me dating your son?”

Naomi smiled as she waved her hand dismissively, like Nico didn’t even have to ask.

“Oh, darling. I am more than okay. I’ve told you, I am so glad to see how happy you are together.”

Nico curled his lips up into a smile. “Then yeah. You can tell them whatever you want to tell them,” he said. “As long as Will doesn’t mind about it.”

Naomi laughed lightly. “Oh, I am pretty sure that he has no problem at all. But just to make sure, I will ask him. You can also ask him if you want to,” Naomi said.

She stood up and straightened her dress. “Well, I think it’s time for me to start preparing the meal. Do you want to help me?”

Nico stood up and grinned. “I’d love to,” he said, and followed her to the kitchen.

*******

When Will came down to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Nico and his mother were standing next to each other by the kitchen island, cutting some vegetables. He leaned against the doorway, watching Nico and Naomi worked together as Nico telling Naomi about his childhood in Italy.

It was Naomi who saw him first when she looked up.

“There you are,” Naomi said and put the knife on the chopping board. “Now help this fine young man over here while I prepare something else.”

“Sure, Ma,” Will said, grinning as he walked to the kitchen island. His mother walked away from the kitchen table as Will took over her place next to Nico.

“Hello, boyfriend,” Will said and placed a quick peck on Nico’s cheek. He chuckled at how Nico’s cheeks turned into red. Will took the knife and started cutting more tomatoes.

“Thank you for coming, by the way,” Will said, glancing at Nico as he worked with the knife.

Nico had a small smile when he turned to look at Will. “Well, thank you for inviting me,” Nico said, smiling shyly and quickly looked back to the bell pepper that he was cutting.

“Hey,” Will said, nudging Nico’s arm with his elbow. “From now on, it’s your home too, okay?”

Nico didn’t say anything as he kept his eyes on the chopping board. But Will didn’t fail to notice the smile that stayed on his lips.

 

*******

Naomi Solace was not Maria di Angelo. She would never be. But ever since that Thanksgiving Day, Nico knew that in one way or another, Naomi was also his mother now.

And Thanksgiving meal in her house started to become a part of his life too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always welcome. I love to hear what you guys think about this fic :) <3  
> 2\. Next update is on January 22 :)


	4. Day #4: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas used to mean nothing for Nico but another cold day in Winter. But now, it finally meant something.

***

Will stared at the garlic then looked back at Nico.

“You’re sure you need so much garlic?”

Nico still studying the list that he had on his hand when he answered Will.

“Yeah.”

“ _That_ much?”

Nico turned his head to Will.

“First of all, Will, we had the whole gang coming in. Including their kids. So that’s a lot of food to be prepared,” he said to Will like he was explaining to a kid why they had to eat their vegetables. “Also, I am cooking _Italian_ food. What do you expect?”

Will chuckled. “Right. Sure.”

“Now,” Nico turned around on his heels. “Tomatoes. Fresh ones,” he said as he started walking.

Will followed him as he pushed the cart. Judging from the length of the list that Nico had, it looked like they were going to be in this store for a while.

Doing grocery shopping together was not something uncommon for them. Last year Nico decided to take the GED test. He passed it, and used the diploma to apply to the University of New Rome.

When he got accepted, nobody was surprised that one of the first decision that followed it was moving in with Will, who was starting his third year in the pre-med program. So since they started living together, grocery shopping was something that they always do together.

(Because Will needed to make sure that Nico was not only going to buy frozen food that just needed to be heated in the oven and Nico needed to make sure that Will remembered to buy some practical household stuff, like detergents or paper towel or trash bags)

But this time, the grocery trip was different. This would be the first time for them to host the annual Christmas Eve dinner. All of The Seven plus Calypso and Reyna had promised to come, along with their kids. They even would have special guests, Annabeth’s cousin, Magnus, and his special friend, Alex Fierro.

(“Oh, you mean those dead folks? Sure. They are actually nicer than some living human beings.” Nico said nonchalantly when Annabeth asked whether they could have additional guests this year. Percy laughed while Will stared at him incredulously, and Annabeth only sighed in exasperation.)

“Why do you need those ribbons?” Will said, arching an eyebrow at Nico, who was studying some colorful ribbons.

“Huh?” Nico glanced at Will. “I have made some small gift bags for the children,” he said as he was back to inspect the ribbons. “So I think these ribbons would be nice to tie up those bags.”

“Really?” Will raised his eyebrows. “What’s inside?”

Nico shrugged a shoulder as he returned the yellow ribbon back to the display. “Nothing much. Just some candies, chocolates, and like, a small thing for each of them.”

He turned to Will, holding rolls of blue, white, and red ribbons.

“Which one?” Nico asked.

“Red,” Will said, pointing with his chin. “Fits the festive mood,” he added.

Nico hummed and nodded. He put the roll of red ribbon into the cart and put back the other two to the shelves.

“Yeah. You’re right. It will suit our dining wares too,” he said.

“I didn’t remember you being this excited about Christmas when we were still in the camp,” Will said as Nico took another roll of red ribbon.

“Christmas was not really a big deal for me at that time,” Nico said and put the additional ribbon to the cart.

He was not lying. His first memories of Christmas when he was in Italy were so hazy, it almost hurt him just to think about it. The years of and between Manhattan Battle and the Giant War were not better. Christmas Days were just another cold days in Winter. Just another day where Nico felt lonelier than usual.

Nico walked to the next shelves that held colorful decorative bows, and scanned the displays.

“What makes it different now?” Will asked. He had left their shopping cart and now standing next to Nico.

Nico turned his head to Will. “Now? I got more Christmas gifts.”

He smirked at Will whose brows shot up until they were half-hidden behind his messy locks of golden hair.

“Aw, I was expecting something more romantic,” Will said, feigning disappointment as he crossed his arms over his chest. But Nico could see the twinkle in Will’s blue eyes.

Nico grinned and took one of the red bows from the shelf.

“What if I told you that you are my favorite Christmas gift?” Nico asked, lightly pressing the bow at Will’s temple. “Will it be romantic enough?”

Will chuckled. He caught Nico’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“Yeah. It’s definitely one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard from you.” He kissed Nico’s wrist gently. “And to make it even, I’ll say that you are also like a gift from heaven for me.”

Nico laughed and tiptoed to kiss Will’s cheek. “I am literally from the Underworld, Will. Which is a bit far from Heaven.”

Will ruffled his hair. “Whatever. You’re my Heaven on Earth anyway, babe.”

  

*******

Years ago, Christmas Eve was nothing but another cold night in winter for Nico. But this year, as he sat cross-legged, reading a story from the book for the 4 children surrounding him, Christmas became something special for him.

This year, as he gazed around his apartment, packed with people but also warm with the sound of chattering and laughter from the people he really cared about, Christmas became something special for him.

This year, as his eyes caught Will who was sitting at the armchair, holding a cup of hot chocolate, as they exchanged small smiles at each other, Christmas had become a day where he realized that he had not just friends, but also families. As the familiar warm feeling filled his chest with light air, Christmas no longer felt meaningless for Nico.

Christmas had become a day that reminded him that he was loved by people that he loved.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading :D. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always highly appreciated! I would love to know what you think of this <3  
> 2\. Next update is on January 25 :)


	5. Day #5: New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how cliché it may sound, a new year was often a good time to start something new.

*******

Will clinked his glass to the one that Nico was holding.

“Cheers for another year,” he said, smiling at Nico.

Nico smiled back. “Cheers,” he said, and sipped the wine from his glass. He snuggled closer to Will and Will wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Will turned his head to Nico to press a kiss on the top of Nico’s head. For a while, they said nothing. Just enjoying the feeling of being together so close like this while watching the fire in the fireplace in front of them.

“I can’t believe that it’s been another year,” Will said.

Next to him, Nico chuckled. “That is like the most cliché thing that people say ever New Year’s Eve, Will.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Will said but still gazing at the way the fire dance cheerfully in the fireplace. “And you know what? In less than two months, it will be February 14.”

“Oh really? What’s so special about February 14?” Nico asked teasingly, angling his neck to look up at Will.

Will snorted then flicked Nico’s nose.

“Nothing special,” he said then nuzzled Nico’s nose with his together. “It was just the day when I first asked a small tiny pretty Italian boy to date me ten years ago.” Will said as he pulled back a little, lips curving up into a smile.

“Ten years, huh?” Nico said, then chuckled. “Yeah. Can’t believe it’s been ten years.”

“Thank you for being with me for all these ten years, babe,” Will said. The warmth in his blue eyes and the way he looked at Nico like Nico was handing him the moon never failed to make Nico fell in love a little bit more with him. Even though it had been ten years.

“That’s the thing that you said at anniversaries, Will. Not on New Year’s Eve,” Nico said, smirking a little.

Will laughed lightly. “I’ll say whatever I want to say, whenever I want to say it,” Will said and pressed another soft kiss on Nico’s cheek.

Nico buried his face in Will’s chest, letting himself inhaling the familiar scent of fresh citrus from Will’s soft sweater.

“Thank you for keeping up with me,” he said, half-mumbling as he pressed the side of his head on Will’s chest.

“Hey, I love you, you know that,” Will said as he raked his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Keeping up with you is nothing if it means I can always be with you.”

“I love you too,” Nico said, and kissed Will’s cheek. He pulled away from Will just to place his glass of wine on the coffee table. He snuggled again on Will’s side.

Will glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already thirty minutes past nine. He placed his glass on the end table, then sneaked his arms around Nico’s waist.

“You want to go outside later? See the fireworks and stuff?” Will asked.

Nico shook his head. He really didn’t want to move. He felt so comfortable and warm where he was right now, with Will’s arms around him protectively.

“Don’t want to,” he said. “Just want to be with you here.”

Will laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. But Nico knew that Will understood. Nico had never been a fan of a big and loud New Year’s Celebration. The crowd and noises often became too much, too overwhelming for him.

Even since he moved in with Will to this apartment in New Rome, they spent most of the New Year’s Eve in their apartment, just the two of them. Even if they went outside, they would come back to the comfort of their apartment before midnight. Sometimes they went out to the balcony, where they could see the fireworks. But basically, this was just how Nico wanted to spend New Year’s Eve. With Will.

Many years ago, New Year’s Eve was nothing for Nico, rather than the time when the night sky become colorful at midnight. But seeing how colorful the fireworks only made him realize that he had no one else to watch it. And all the fuss about kissing someone at midnight? It only made Nico felt even lonelier.

But that was years ago. That was before Will came to his life, slowly changing things to be better, brighter.

“If that’s what you want,” Will said and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“That’s what I always want, Will,” Nico said. “To be with you, just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us? Really”

Nico looked up at Will. Something was up. He knew it from the way Will’s eyes glinted.

“What?”  Nico asked as he pulled away from Will to sit up.

“You forgot someone,” Will said, half-grinning as he stood up.

“Will, what do-“

“Just a second, babe,” Will cut him mid-sentence and pressed a quick light kiss on Nico’s temple. The next second he already walked away to their kitchen. Nico shifted and turned on the couch, frowning in confusion.

Just when Nico was wondering whether he should also go to the kitchen to see what Will was doing, Will showed up in the doorway. Nico’s frown quickly disappeared into a smile when he saw their small brown terrier that Will was holding.

 “Oh, you haven’t slept yet, boy?” Nico smiled wider as Rocco barked when he saw Nico. Will put him down, and Rocco quickly ran towards Nico. He leaped up to Nico who opened his arms, welcoming the dog.

Nico laughed as Rocco excitedly licked his face. Nico let the dog snuggled against his sweater. Rocco might bark a lot to people he didn’t know yet. But really, he was basically a small bundle of joy who spent a lot of times snuggling to Will or Nico, looking for comfort and warmth.

“You’re still up, Rocco?” Nico said as he stroke his fur. “You’re waiting for midnight too?”

Rocco pulled away and barked, looking up at Nico. He looked eager, his mouth was opened like he was smiling widely at Nico. Nico laughed, but then Rocco barked again.

“Rocco, what-“

Then Nico saw it. Rocco had a new tag around his neck.

“Oh, you have a new tag,” Nico smiled at the dog, who was still smiling happily. “Did Will give this to you? Because you’re a good dog?” Nico kept talking to the dog as he reached out for the tag. He wondered why the tag was hanging a little loose on Rocco’s collar.

“It’s a big tag,” Nico said as he took a closer look at the tag.

He gasped.

He reread the words that were carved on the heart-shaped tag.

_Will wants to know if you will marry him_

Nico’s head snapped up to Will, who was already standing in front of him.

“Will?”

Will got down on one knee, holding a small box. 

Rocco barked, and as if he understood what was happening, he jumped off Nico’s lap.

“Nico, I don’t want to just be with you. I want to always be with you. Forever. I am not perfect but I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Nico said nothing. He stared at Will with wide eyes and his heart was racing in his chest.

His feet felt cold but at the same time, something flared inside of him.

Will took a deep breath, then he flicked the box open, revealing a pair of silver rings.

“Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?”

Nico stared at Will. At the blue eyes that were so bright but also looking at him so softly. At his hopeful smile.

And just like that, he knew it. He wanted to be with Will forever.

“Yes, Will,” Nico nodded. “Yes, I will marry you. I want to be with you too.”

Will’s eyes shone even brighter and he smiled at Nico like Nico was hanging the stars for him. He took one of the rings from the box and placed the box on the couch, next to Nico. He reached out to take Nico’s hand then carefully slid the ring to Nico’s finger. He kissed Nico’s knuckle.

“Thank you, love,” he said and pressed Nico’s knuckle against his cheek.

Nico stared at Will and he felt like he was half-dreaming.  He had to blink a few times to keep the tears from falling. Nico gently pulled his hand away from Will so he could take the other ring.

He took Will’s hand, and like what Will did just a few seconds ago, he slid the ring to Will’s finger.

“I love you, Will,” he said, and kissed Will’s knuckle.

Will leaned forward and cradled Nico’s cheeks.

“I love you too, Nico,” Will whispered, nuzzling Nico’s nose. “I love you so so much.”

Nico wanted to say something but the flare inside of him was now exploding into bright fireworks and he could not think of anything to say.

So he pressed his lips against Will’s, and hoped that Will understood what he wanted to say. From the way Will kissed him back, so warm and loving, Nico knew that Will understood.

*******

 

More than two hours later Will and Nico were already fell asleep in their bed. Nico’s head rested against Will’s bare chest, Will’s arm around his shoulder. It was the sound of the fireworks exploding that woke Nico up. It was not loud enough to startle him. Even Will was still sleeping soundly. But Nico had always been a light sleeper anyway.

Nico stayed still, listening to Will’s heartbeat. The steady beating sound was calming, a contrast to the sound of the exploding fireworks outside.

After a while, Nico shifted to lie his head on the pillow, so he could have a better look at Will’s face. Nico gently traced Will’s jawline with his fingertip. In the dim bluish light of their nightlamp, Will’s sleeping face looked so serene, almost divine. There was a vague smile on his lips, like he was dreaming about something nice. He wondered whether Will dreamt about him like the way he dreamt about Will.

Probably.

Another firework exploded outside.

Nico smiled softly as he leaned to place a delicate kiss on Will’s lips.

“Happy New Year, love,” he whispered and kissed the tip of Will’s nose. Will made a small grunting noise but his eyes stayed close.

Nico rested his head against Will’s chest. Will still didn’t wake up. But he stirred a little just to put his arms protectively around Nico, like even in his sleep he still needed to hold Nico close to him.

More fireworks kept on exploding outside as time rolled into a new year.

Nico closed his eyes. Slowly drifting back to sleep, a small smile lingered on Nico’s lips, knowing that this new year marked another step in their life.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Next update (last chapter!) will be on January 28, which is Nico's birthday. And speaking of birthday, by any chance, is there anyone who can tell me when is Will Solace's birthday?  
> 2.Comments and feedbacks are loved :)


	6. A Special Day: January 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not like Nico did not like it when he woke up to Will's kisses all over his face in the morning. But really, it's Saturday, for goodness sake! Why Will had to wake him up so early??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy birthday to our most favorite Prince of Darkness, Nico di Angelo!

*******

Waking up to Will’s soft kisses all over his face was one of favorite Nico’s things in life. Despite the 5 years of marriage that they have gone through, Nico did not think that he would ever get bored of it.

But it didn’t change the fact that it was a Saturday morning.

Saturdays and Sundays were almost sacred for Nico, as weekends were the only days where they could stay in bed for a little longer. On weekdays, Will had to be in the hospital where he worked early in the morning. Nico himself, after getting his degree in social works, he got a job as one of the counselors in the Social Service Centre in New Rome. His job at the Center started at 9. Now they have adopted two kids, mornings on weekdays were usually hectic.

Nico made a small grunting noise. He opened one eye to peek at Will for a second, then closed it again.

“Good morning, darling,” Will whispered. He kissed the patch of skin next to Nico’s ear, making Nico shiver.

“Will, it’s _Saturday_ ,” Nico said, voice still raspy from the sleep.

Will laughed lightly. Nico groaned. How Will could laugh so happily like that in an early morning, _Saturday_ morning, it was something about Will that Nico still could not understand.

Nico opened his eyes, finding Will half-lying next to him, propping himself on his elbow.

“What time is it?”

“Five minutes past 8,” Will answered, gently brushed away a lock of Nico’s hair from his forehead.

Nico closed his eyes again, letting Will rake his fingers through his hair.

“Why you’re up so early?” Nico asked. He opened his eyes, and Will smiled at him with that soft smile.

“Why not?”

“It’s Saturday, right?”

Will chuckled and leaned to place a quick kiss on Nico’s temple. “Yeah.”

“So why you’re up so early?”

“Is that all that you remember about today? That it’s a Saturday?”

Nico’s brows furrowed down, trying to remember whether there was anything that he supposed to do.

“Rosa’s training is at 10.30, right?”

Rosa, a legacy of Mars, was one of their two children that they adopted three years ago. Now ten years old, Rosa had soccer training 3 times a week. She started playing soccer about a year ago, at first just because a boy in her class told her that girls should not play soccer because sports were for boys, not girls. Will and Nico had to come to her school as she kicked the boy and then punched him.

When the teacher asked her why she did that, she simply told her that she just ‘ _wanted to show him how a girl punches properly_ ’. Will had to kick Nico’s leg under the table when Nico grinned as the teacher repeated her words.

When she got home after her third training session, she stood in the kitchen, still wearing her soil and grass-stained kit. She confidently told Will and Nico that she realized that soccer was more than just a sport, it was a way of life.

“Yeah. As usual.” Will nodded, gently rubbing the creases between Nico’s brows.

“So she usually won’t wake up until 9.”

Will hummed.

“Or is it Asa’s cooking class today? No. His cooking class is on Sunday. Not today.”

Asa, a legacy of Venus, was the other child that they adopted. Just a year younger than Rosa, Asa was more quiet. But there was one thing that the boy seemed to be passionate about. Cooking.

When he was asked why he liked cooking, the dark-haired boy only shrugged his shoulder and said, _‘People look happy when they eat. I like making people happy_ ’.

“Yes, it’s on Sunday,” Will said, now running his fingertip along Nico’s jawline. “But his violin’s lesson is today.”

That’s another thing that Asa liked to do. Violin. Again, he came up with the same reason for why he liked cooking. ‘ _Music makes people happy. I like things that make people happy._ ’

“Yeah, I remember that,” Nico said. “But it’s in the afternoon, right?” He traced imaginary abstract on Will’s chest with his finger.

“Yeah. At 3.”

“So we still have time to stay in bed…” Nico said, a small smirk playing on his lips. He pressed a kiss on Will’s collarbone.

Will laughed and sneaked a hand around Nico, pulling him closer. Nico nuzzled his nose against Will’s chest.

“You’re really not getting off the bed?” Will asked, rubbing Nico’s back.

“Later,” Nico said, voice muffled as he still had his face buried against Will’s chest. “Give me half an hour.”

“You really don’t remember?”

Nico huffed. His mind was still hazy as he did not really want to wake up yet. But he tried his best to remember what it was that he supposed to remember. He pulled back a bit from Will’s chest, and started counting with his fingers.

“Our dating anniversary is next month. Our wedding anniversary is on May. Your birthday is on July. Rosa’s birthday is on August and Asa’s is on September.”

He looked up at Will and huffed. “That’s all, right? Am I forgetting anything?”

Will smiled at him softly but there was a bright light twinkling in his eyes.

“You know,” Will said, cupping Nico’s cheek with his hand. “Sometimes I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have a husband like you, who really care so much about me and the kids.”

Despite all those years that they have spent together, Nico still felt his heart fluttering pleasantly to hear Will’s words.

“Of course I care. Because I love you all so much, remember?” Nico said as he looked up at Will.

Will gently pressed his lips on Nico’s forehead.

“I love you too, darling.”

Nico snuggled against Will’s chest again, looking for the comforting and familiar warmth. Will kissed the top of Nico’s head, but much to Nico’s disappointment, he pulled his arms away from Nico, and get off the bed.

“Will…” Nico whined. “Where are you going?”

“Kitchen,” Will said as he took his sweatshirt from the foot of the bed.

Nico huffed as he flipped so he was lying on his back again.

“Why?” He asked, slightly frowning at Will who was now putting on the sweatshirt. “Are you going to make some breakfast in bed for me?”

Will turned his head to Nico, “Do you want it?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “If you really are making breakfast for me, make sure that you make some for the kids too.”

Will chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry about them,” Will said. He winked at Nico then opened the door.

“Will!”

But Will had already disappeared.

Nico rubbed his eyes with the side of his hand then checked the alarm clock on the nightstand. The digital bluish number told him that it was 8.15.

Nico groaned and buried his face in Will’s pillow. If Will really was leaving him alone in their bed this early on a Saturday morning, it was better be for a good reason. Like some breakfast in bed.

He closed his eyes back, the silence of the morning softly wrapped him back in peace.

Nico was about to drift back to sleep when he heard muffled laughter from the door. He lazily opened his eyes, right when the door swing opened.

“Happy birthday, Papa!”

Rosa and Asa standing by the opened door. Asa was holding a tray, and there was something that looked like a cake with two candles on the tray. Rosa was holding a black gift bag, decorated with silver ribbons. Will was grinning just a step behind the kids.

Nico quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes again. Rosa, Asa and Will sang Happy Birthday as they walked closer to the bed. Nico shifted so Will had some space to sit close to him, and he crossed his legs so he was sitting Indian style.

“I forgot that it’s my own birthday,” Nico said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Will chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “Yeah,” he said. “You kept on thinking about others, you forgot about yourself.”

Nico could not help but smile as Asa carefully placed the tray on the bed in front of him.

“Let me guess,” Nico said and looked up to his son. “Asa, you made this?”

Asa nodded shyly. “Daddy and Rosa helped too,” he said.

“I was the one putting the candles,” Rosa said, beaming a smile. “I remember last year it was your 29th, but Daddy said you are actually more than 100 years old.”

Nico chuckled and looked at his daughter. “Do I look like 100 years old?”

Rosa stared at him for a while, like she was contemplating it. But then she shook her head. “No,” she said. “Uncle Percy is 33 and you look younger than him.”

Nico laughed at her words.

“Come on,” Will nudged his shoulder lightly. “Make a wish.”

Nico nodded. He closed his eyes, knowing that the only wish he had was to always be surrounded by the people that he loved the most. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, then blew the candles.

Asa and Rosa clapped their hands and Will kissed his temple gently.

“Before we eat the cake,” Will said as he reached out for the tray then put it on the nightstand. “Let’s open your present first.”

“Yes! Present!” Rosa handed out the black gift bag to Nico. She took a seat on the bed in front of Nico while Asa sat close to Will who wrapped an arm around the boy. They watched Nico pulled out his gift from the bag.

Nico stared at the album photo that he just took out from the bag. The cover was black. And in the middle of the cover, was a black and white picture of the four of them, glittery silver washi tape held the picture on place. He slowly ran his fingertip over their frozen smiles.

“It was Rosa’s idea,” Asa told him.

“Really?” Nico lifted his head up from the album to look at Rosa, who beamed a smile.

“Asa and Daddy helped too. Collecting the pictures and the notes,” Rosa said.

Nico looked back to the photo album. He opened it, and started flipping the pages. On each page were two or three pictures of Nico with someone else. The first two pages were pictures of him with Will, and then pictures of him with Rosa, then Asa in the next pages. As he kept on flipping the pages, he saw pictures of him with Jason, Percy, Reyna, Hazel, and all the others. But more than that, there were small notes that each person wrote about what they think of Nico. Nico’s heart swelled with warmth as he read the lines that his friends have written about him. Some of them wrote about what they remember most about Nico, some wrote their most treasured memories about him.

“Do you like it, Papa?”

Nico looked up to Rosa.

“Like it?” Nico closed the photo album and put it aside. “Rosa, dear, I love it!”

He opened his arms and Rosa grinned widely as she leaned into Nico’s embrace.

Nico hugged her, and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Rosa. I love it.”

“We want a hug too!” Will said from. Nico laughed and let a giggling Asa wrapped his arms around him. Will joined them in a messy but warm group hug.

“I love you, darling,” Will said, and pecked his lips.

“I love you, Papa!” Rosa kissed his right cheek.

“I love you, Papa!” Asa kissed his left cheek.

“And I love you all too,” Nico said, kissing his husband then his children. “I love you all so so much.”

In between the hugs, kisses and laughter, Nico could not think what else that could make him happier than this, being surrounded by the people that he cared the most, and to feel how much he was loved by them.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Last chapter! Yeay! I managed to finish another multi-chaptered fics! Yeah I know it's only like 10k words and it's nothing compared to other fics but well, at least I finished something. Ahahahaha... Anyway, thank you so so much for everyone who has read this fic from the first chapter to the last one. Thank you for you who have left kudos, and even comments. Those comments really brighten up my day (yo, make a writer's day brighter by leaving a comment to them, seriously, it takes you less than 5 minutes but they will smile for the whole day).  
> 2\. I really hope that you enjoy the fics. I mean, even if in the real life I kind of suck at everything, at least there's something that I can do quite decently and not that sucks? So at least I can put 'i can somehow write something' into my list of staying alive?  
> 3\. If any of you thought that I use the name Asa because I am currently obsessed with Asa Taccone from Electric Guest, you got me right, dude!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope that I can still write something. I hope. So probably, maybe, see you in another fic?  
> \- Utami -

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi to me or drop a prompt or whatever to me on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld :)


End file.
